HP Exposition Take 2
by Scarlet Jay
Summary: don't get me wrong, jk rowling is beyond amazing, but her exposition left something to be desired. this is what happened after it all happened. ginny, hermione, and ron go to visit Privet Drive


Harry Potter Exposition Take 2

**Okay readers, so I felt, like many HP fans, that JK's exposition should have been put back in the vault. Here is a fun one that I wrote (and no disrespect to JK. I'm fully aware you kick all kinds of ass) but it tied up an end I wanted to see. Ok, enjoy! ******

Dudley opened the door on three strangers. Before him stood a short and very beautiful red-hear wearing a look of contempt as she gazed at the chubby boy standing in the doorway. Beside her, a tall, gangly boy with hair the same fierce shade of red sported a satisfied smirk as he draped his arm casually over the girl on his other side. This girl leaned into his side comfortably and pushed her wild brown curls out of her face as her nose scrunched up at the sight of Dudley as if she smelled something bad.

"Dudley Dursley?" this last girl asked with an authoritative voice.

He nodded.

"May we come in? We have a message for your family that is, unfortunately, quite overdue." She did not wait for a reply, instead shouldering past his wide frame towing the boy behind her with a firm grip on his hand.

Not sure what to do, Dudley closed the door.

"Mommy!" he called in that lovely sour voice of his. "S' people here."

Mrs. Dursley emerged from the kitchen where she had just been serving her husband a slice of cake to help him relax from his day of work. Her thin, angular body leaned against the doorway to the living room where the trio had made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Looking down her sharp nose at them she wondered at their presence. They didn't look threatening. That is to say they didn't look weird like any of her sister's boy's people. Still she motioned for Mr. Dursley to fallow her into the living room as she came to perch on the lumpy sofa and grin sickly at the young man and women in her home.

"Hello," she said in what she thought was a sweet sounding voice. "I am Petunia Dursley. This is my husband Vernon and son Dudley." The amount of oozing pride in her voice when she put her hand lovingly on her son's shoulder was almost enough to choke on.

She turned expectantly to the strangers. They said nothing.

"Well, come then," Mr. Dursley's voice interrupted the silence. "You can't just come in to our home like this and not state your business. Who are you?"

"Forgive our caution," the brunette began with what sounded like very forced politeness, "but we have heard, you see, that you do not have a soft spot for wizards."

At the word three things happened almost at once that forced Ron to contain his laughter a bit unsuccessfully earning him an elbow in the rib from Hermione.

First, Mr. Dursley's face turned such a disturbing shade of burgundy that the three were certain his head would explode before them this instant.

Second, Mrs. Dursley displayed quite an opposite reaction. _Her_ face became instantly devoid of all color and a panicked sound escaped her lips.

Thirdly, the fat little boy squeaked and grabbed his mother to force in front of him like some sort of shield as if he could possibly hide his massive frame behind her sickly one.

"Now see here!" boomed Vernon in what he surly assumed to be a commanding voice, "You cannot just barge into our home like this. We don't want your kind about!"

Cutting him off, the three stood and drew wands out of their back pockets causing Dudley to break out into pathetic sobs of fear.

Ron waved his wand at the annoying boy. He yelped and dropped to the ground in the fetal position, but Ron caught him and the boy instantly broke out in soars and boils. The kind that would not go away with the aid of a doctor.

"My beautiful boy!" Petunia screeched dropping to her son's side. Hermione laughed as she raised her wand towards the woman and delicately flicked her wrist.

Petunia's cries were then replaced with a loud deep and unmistakable 'Moo.'

Her eyes widened as her hand went to her throat. "What- what did yo- Moo!" Her tears ran fresh as she attempted to contain the periodic mooing beneath her tightly clenched hands.

Laughing nearly too hard to see, Ginny raised her wand at last and waved it satisfyingly at the man who had single handedly stolen the childhood of the man she loved. With that, Vernon Dursley began sprouting fungus from the top of his meaty hands all the way up his shoulders. He stood frozen and wide-eyed amongst the laughter, the crying, and the mooing. Raising his right hand to the level of his eyes he smelled the distinctly nasty, damp smell that now emanated from him. He plucked a mushroom off, wincing as he did so, but another grew instantly in its place.

For a moment, Petunia stopped mooing, Dudley stopped wailing, and Vernon looked at them aghast. The three wizard's also paused in their laughter to look fiercely into each set of eyes.

"That was for Harry," Ginny said ferociously and turned on her heels. They were out the door before Petunia could get another 'moo' out.

Once they rounded the corner of Privet Drive their laughter broke out anew. Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's neck, pulling him down to kiss him heartily. Like every time, he pulled away with a dopey grin on his face prompting his sister to smack the back of his head, which had them all laughing again.

And so they headed back to the Burrow where their hero waited for them. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the man who triumphed.

**Bah, I know! So corny right? But come one, the dude owns. He deserves some cheesy lines in my opinion. Okay, hope y'all liked it. Please review.**


End file.
